


just who is Gladys?

by dorky (dorcas_gustine)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene's wife thinks he's cheating on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just who is Gladys?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am because I couldn't sleep with the following conversation stuck in my head.
> 
> **WARNING!** This is not to be taken seriously!

Phyllis observed carefully as she drank her tea. Something was wrong, she knew, her hands were trembling as they brought the cup to her lips.

"What is it, love?" Phyllis asked, after a particular long silence.

This wasn't like her, usually conversation flowed at a nice pace, mostly gossip about the neighbourhood, or their weekly game of bridge.

She shook her head. "Nothing," but Phyllis wasn't fooled.

After another five minutes, she finally sighed. "I think- I think Gene's cheating on me."

Phyllis frowned. "Now don't be silly, love," she said. "Where would he find the time?"

She laid the cup on the table, carefully, as if afraid it was going to slip from her fingers and shatter on the floor. "I know, but-" she frowned. "He called another name , when we- when we-" she lowered her head.

Phyllis blinked at her. For all his bragging, she'd never really believed that the Guv would cheat on his missus, but she also knew the woman in front of her, and she knew she wasn't lying. "You must have misheard."

"Maybe," she conceded, then she raised her eyes and met Phyllis'. "Do know anybody called Gladys, by any chance?"

Phyllis almost dropped her cup.


End file.
